Princess Maker 5 Characters
Friends= Emily Imagawa Emily is one of the first friends your [[daughter (PM5) | daughter]] makes. Emily is a reporter for the school paper, and talking to her increases your Eloquence skill. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a white headband. Her eyes are brown. If her orb has a large shimmer or higher, your daughter will be seen walking in town with her and looking at some clothes in display, this decreases Stress. Emily also has an interest in fashion. Her voice actress is Yuki Matsuoka. Locations Hiroko Sakakibara One of the first friends your [[daughter (PM5) | daughter]] makes in [[Princess Maker 5]]. She loves music and her mother is the piano teacher. Your daughter might bump into her during a concert and can be very clingy. She has short brown hair, she wears glasses, she also has amber eyes. If she has a small shimmer on her orb she will often give your daughter a random item (eg. creampuffs, candles, etc). Her voice actress is Asami Imai. Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Michiru Kobayakawa One of the first friends met, she is a tomboy who loves sports and animals. She lives in the same apartment as Kenichi. She has short red hair, a bandage on her forehead, brown eyes and tan skin. It is possible that she has a crush on Kenichi, as her friendship with your daughter will decrease if she befriends or dates Kenichi. Her voice actress is Ema Kogure. Locations Miho Hosokawa A girl with brown hair tied in curly ponytails with blue ribbons, her eyes are orange. Her grandmother runs the teahouse and is the teacher for Tea Ceremony class. She is met on your daughter's first day of middle school, when your daughter first gains an older appearance. If your daughter befriends or dates Ryuunosuke her friendship with Miho decreases, as she is in love with him. Her VA is Ruri Asano. Locations Best Friend Event Note: the requirements for the following event need confirmation. If you know these requirements are correct, or are aware of more requirements, please make the appropriate changes. As this is a best friend event, your daughter must have Miho’s orb shining at the absolute brightest for these events are to occur. However, state does not necessarily need to be consistent (Miho’s light dropped down to less than the brightest several times in between the events when I received the brush), so do not despair if her orb’s light dims; simply brighten the orb again and continue on. Your daughter and her friends will discover that someone has secretly taking pictures of Miho. Choose for your daughter to say that it is terrible that these pictures were taken, and the group will go on an investigation to find who has been taking them. Later, a second event will take place where the group will find the two perpetrators; choose for your daughter to say that they should go to the student council with this information. After a while, Miho will show up at your house and give your daughter a Royal Hairbrush, which will increase her refinement by 50. Favorite Birthday Presents Keiko Itou A girl met at magic class. An occult fanatic. She has long black hair, brown glasses and grey eyes. Mai Kadowaki is her VA Locations Sayori Ashina An otaku girl. Like the usual otaku she loves anime and manga. She wears glasses and has blonde-brown hair, tied in two centipede braids and ordinary pigtails at the top. If you become good friends with her and accept her Mangafest invites, if your daughter's charm and Otaku skill are high enough you will encounter an event where she (your daughter) is wearing cat ears, paws and angel wings and halo, and a maid dress and having her picture taken by the Otaku shop owner. She will also be offered the otaku part-time job (note this only happens after Sayori's soulmate event). Locations Aya Kuroda Hitoshi's little sister. She has a bad habit of bumping into things and enjoys swimming (occasionally you see her in the pool at the gym). Talking to her raises morales and lowers sensitivity. She has short black hair, grey eyes and always has rosy cheeks. Hitoshi's little sister. She has a bad habit of bumping into things and enjoys swimming (occasionally you see her in the pool at the gym). Talking to her raises morals and lowers sensitivity. She has short black hair, grey eyes and always has rosy cheeks. Locations *Sometimes [http://princessmaker.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Maker_5_Characters#Hitoshi_Kuroda Hitoshi Kuroda] will be here instead. Favorite Present Leona Ikoma Leona Ikoma - A woman met at theatre class/study under Mouri's idol class. Despite being the most talented actress in theatre class, she treats your daughter with unusual respect, and will defend her from the teasing of other girls in theatre class. Locations =Love Interests= Prince Aspar A goggled man met after a few completions in storyline. Geno may marry him which will shoot up your daughter's stress. It appears that the only reason he will marry your daughter for political reasons. Roshe The foreign prince met in the playground. You have to choose the right choices when talking to him to get the next event with him. Hitoshi Kuroda Aya's older brother. Along with Kenichi he is one of the first male friends your daughter meets. His father works at the local cake shop and talking to him will raise willpower. He is chubby at first but gets handsomer when he gets older (when your daughter's appearance first changes). If your daughter's Sensitivity is too high he will divorce her during his marriage ending. If your daughter has a large shimmer on his orb she can be seen walking dog Cube in the park with him, and Cube seems worried about his presence for some reason. Wearing the bunny suit or sexy clothes increases the chance of him getting a crush on your daughter. Locations *Sometimes [http://princessmaker.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Maker_5_Characters#Aya_Kuroda Aya Kuroda] will be here instead. Kenichi Asakura One of the first male friends your daughter meets. He is the class representative and head of the Math and Computer club. If your daughter and Kenichi marry and her Independence is too high, he will divorce her. Wearing Gothic Lolita clothes can help in making him fall for your daughter. Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Ryuunosuke Ootomo A young man who will notice your daughter if her Charisma is high enough (485+) and once she enters middle school. High Sensitivity will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Miho is also in love with him, as seen in her "Soulmate event". Either the party dress or the business suit can make him have a crush on your daughter Locations Favorite Birthday Presents Akizuki Shinya One of your [[daughter (PM5) | daughter's]] potential love interests in. Akitsuki Shinya is young man met when your daughter studies under Mouri's idol class. High Independence will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Sexy clothes can make him fall for your daughter Locations Sanjuurou Mouri A man in his 30s, but despite his age your daughter can marry him. Teaches idol class. High Morales will cause him to divorce with your daughter. Shows up at PATi when your daughter has a lot of charm (300+) once she's in middle school, you have to accept his offer for the idol training program or else he won't show up again. Sexy clothes, yakatas and the gothic lolita clothes can help with getting his marriage ending. Locations Kousei Oda A tsundere (person who is usually mean but is nice inside) who is met at the gaming district of town if your daughter's morales are -40, and if she is 12 or above. He has silver hair that hides his left eye. He is also a leader of a gang. If your daughter's pride is too high by the end of the game he will divorce with you. Cool clothes can make him fall for your daughter. Locations